A Darklighter's Death
by charmedagent
Summary: Set during Season 6. Chris is hit by a darklighter arrow and can't be healed. the sisters and Leo work together to find an antidote


**A Darklighter's Death**

Chris was in the attic for what seemed like forever looking through the Book of Shadows when Leo orbed in. Chris was too wrapped up in the book to even notice Leo was there; Leo stood and watched his youngest son for a few minutes before he spoke.

LEO: Hi Chris

CHRIS (who was shocked to see Leo there): Leo what are you doing here?

Leo hurt at the fact that Chris still called him Leo even though he called Piper mom, stepped towards Chris.

LEO: Piper said you wanted to see me, so what's up?

Chris: Yeah I think I might have found the demon that turns Wyatt evil.

LEO (sounding a bit hurt): Oh Right.

CHRIS: What's the matter I thought you'd be happy?

LEO: I am it's just I thought that you wanted to talk to me about what happened between me and you in the future.

CHRIS: Look I already told you that I can't tell you cause it might change the future for the worst.

LEO: From what you told me the future can't get much worst, and beside wouldn't you want a better future where you don't hate me? Cause I sure as hell know I do.

CHRIS: Why are you so worried bout that now you never were before?

LEO: Yeah well before I didn't know you were my son. And I want to get to know you.

CHRIS: Well there's nothing to know.

LEO: There must be something, like do you like baseball? What music do you like? Please I need to know something.

CHRIS: STOP IT YOU NEVER WANTEDTO KNOW THAT STUFF IN THE FUTURE SO YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW NOW.

And with that he orbs out leaving Leo feeling like he has failed as a father to Chris not just in the future but also now

A couple of hours later Chris orbs back to the manor when he entered the kitchen Piper was waiting for him with Wyatt. As soon as Chris saw her he turned around, as he knew that Piper would want to talk to him about Leo. Piper however had already seen him and wasn't about to let him walk away.

PIPER: Hold it right there mister.

Hearing this Chris knew he had no choice but to turn back around as he knew that tone in Piper's voice.

PIPER: That's better; now wanna tell me what happened between you and your dad today?

CHRIS: Nothing happened Leo just…

PIPER (cutting him off): Can't you at least call him dad?

CHRIS: Look he may be my father but that doesn't make him my dad.

PIPER: What on earth do you mean by that?

CHRIS: I mean a dad is someone who is there for you and he was never there for me.

PIPER: Well he wants to be there for you now; can't you at least give him a chance?

But before Chris had a chance to answer three darklighters appeared behind him. Piper yelled for him to get out of the way, but as he was about to move all of the darklighters shot an arrow towards Chris, two hitting him, one on the arm the other in the shoulder. The other arrow Chris managed to orb the arrow to him before telekinetically throw it to one of the darklighters not killing him but he shimmered out unable to do anymore damage. Piper screamed at seeing her son been hit and flicked her hands blowing up the two remaining darklighters. She ran towards Chris tears streaming down her face.

PIPER: CHRIS, CHRIS OH GOD PLEASE BE ALRIGHT. LEO, LEO CHRIS NEEDS YOU.

Suddenly a swirl of blue light appeared and from that Leo emerged.

LEO: What's wrong?

Upon seeing Chris he didn't need an answer; Chris was deathly pale and breads of sweat s pouring down his face.

LEO: Oh my god, what happened?

PIPER: Just heal quickly.

LEO: you'll have to remove the arrows Piper I can't.

Piper not wanting to hurt her son more but knew that it had to be done quickly pulled the arrows out causing Chris to flinch with pain.

Leo placed his hands over the shoulder wound as he figured that would be the most serious, but nothing happened.

PIPER: What's wrong why isn't he healing?

LEO: I don't know.

Leo wished he knew what to say to Piper to tell her everything would be fine, but he knew what she was going through, as he was going through the same thing. All he could think of was what kind of father was he if he couldn't heal his own son?

PIPER: Leo do something, I can't lose him.

LEO: I'll take him to the other elders.

PIPER: I'm coming with you.

LEO: You can't you need to stay here with Wyatt; I'll be back as soon as I know anything.

CHRIS: Mom I don't want to go.

PIPER: Don't worry sweetie you'll be home soon.

With that Leo orbed Up There with Chris.

Piper sat in the kitchen holding Wyatt with tears streaming down her face when she heard the front door.

PHOEBE: Hello anyone home?

PIPER: Phoebe in the kitchen.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, when she seen Piper she ran over to her and give her a hug.

PHOEBE: Piper, honey what's wrong?

PIPER: It's Chris he was hit by two darklighter's arrows.

PHOEBE: Oh my god is he ok?

PIPER: I don't know Leo came to heal him but nothing happened so he took him up to the other elders.

PHOEBE: Oh I'm sure he'll be ok; Leo will make sure of it. Maybe we should call Paige to take you Up There I'll look after Wyatt. PAIGE.

The next thing they knew a swirl of blue lights appeared.

PAIGE: You called?

Paige then noticed the tears from Piper.

PAIGE: What's wrong?

PHOEBE: Chris is hurt we need you to take Piper Up There.

PAIGE: What happened?

PHOEBE: We'll explain later, just take her Up There.

PAIGE: Yeah but she's not allowed Up There.

PIPER: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT MY SON IS HURT AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM.

PAIGE: Ok, hold on.

She grabs Piper's hand and orbs Up There.

Up There Piper and Paige orb in.

PIPER: LEO.

Leo emerges from a group of elders.

LEO: Piper what are you doing up here, where Wyatt?

PIPER: Wyatt's fine how's Chris?

LEO: Still the same we're trying to figure out what's going on but…

PAIGE: That but doesn't sound good

PIPER: But what?

LEO: Some of the other elder think it would be best just to let the poison takes it's course.

PIPER: You mean they want to let my son die.

LEO: Piper I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll figure out what's going on Chris is not going to die.

PIPER: Where is he, can I see him?

LEO: I don't know, you're not even meant to be up here.

PAIGE: Surely they'd let her see her own son they can't that mean?

LEO: Ok you can see him but only for a few minute then you must leave.

PIPER: Thank you.

Leo led Piper and Paige to a small white room, where there was just one bed with Chris laying on it and a couple of chairs.

Piper hurried over to Chris and sat down on one of the seats there and took his hand. He stilled looked as terrible as he did before, if not worse. Leo sat down beside her leaned over and stroked Chris' hair. Paige waited outside wanting to leave Piper and Leo alone with there son.

PIPER: Leo what's wrong why can't they heal him?

LEO: I wish I knew Piper, maybe you and your sisters can figure out who sent the darklighters and figure it out from that end

PIPER: I don't want to leave him.

LEO: I'll be with him Piper and I'll let you know as soon as anything changes.

Leo looked at his ex-wife and could see the pain in her face and wanted to get rid of that pain but knew that he couldn't. Piper and Leo stayed for a few more minutes just watching their son before Leo told Piper that she would have to leave before the other elder found out she was there.

PIPER: I don't want to leave him alone.

LEO: he's not alone I'm here with him.

Paige came into the room took Piper's hand, who stole one last look at Chris before they orbed out. Leo moved closer to Chris and took the hand that Piper was holding. Leo looked at Chris and wished that he knew what he did in the future that made Chris hate him so much.

Back at the manor the sisters were in the attic trying to find out who sent the darklighters. Paige was scrying for the darklighters using blood from the darklighter that Chris managed to hit despite being hurt. Phoebe and Piper were looking in the Book of Shadows for anything that might tell them why Leo couldn't heal Chris. All of a sudden a swirl of blue lights appeared and then Leo was standing in the attic.

PIPER: Leo is Chris ok?

LEO: There's no change I'm afraid.

PIPER: Then why aren't you up there, trying to help your son?

LEO: I was thinking bout the last time me and Chris spoke, he said something bout finding the demon that turns Wyatt.

PIPER: Yeah and?

LEO: Well he was looking in the book and maybe this demon sent the darklighters and if we found the page he was looking at maybe we'll find the demon that has tried to kill one of my sons and will turn the other one evil.

PHOEBE: Yeah but how are we gonna find out the page he was looking at.

LEO: Can't you do some sort of memory spell.

Paige who had given up on scrying, as there wasn't enough of the darklighter's blood went over to the Book of Shadows and started flicking through it.

PIPER: Paige what are you doing?

PAIGE: I'm sure I seen a memory spell in here maybe we could make a few alterations and… ah ha here it is, quick someone get me a piece of paper.

After a couple of minutes Paige had finished writing the spell.

PAIGE: Right I'm finished who wants to go into Leo's memory then?

PIPER: I'll go Chris and Wyatt are my sons and I was married to Leo, don't want either of you going into the wrong memory.

When Piper said this Leo blushed and gave a little smile.

PIPER: Alright here we go:

_**What was then,**_

_**Let then be now,**_

**_Let me see Leo's past memory._**

The next thing Piper knew she was still in the attic but Chris was there and he was well. Piper wanted to rush over to him and hold him but knew she wouldn't be able to. She looked around and saw Leo standing in the attic looking over at Chris, Piper notice how much love she saw in Leo's eyes when he looked at Chris and it hurt her knowing how much Chris hated him.

When Leo started to speak to Chris, Piper suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place to help her sons. Piper walked over to where Chris was standing at the Book of Shadows, she looked at the page it was opened at then looked up at Chris and Leo, when Chris orbs out Piper noticed the hurt look on Leo's face before she was brought back to the present.

PAIGE: Well did it work?

PIPER: Yeah Leo I'm sorry bout the way Chris treated you.

LEO: That's ok I don't care bout that now all I care bout is getting Chris well. So what page was he looking at?

PIPER: Yeah hang on till I find it. Here it is the Krevloth Demon, apparently he can suck the life or powers out of a person, crap.

LEO: What's wrong?

PIPER: Looks like there's no way too vanquish him

PAIGE: What I don't get is what this Krevloth Demon would gain by turning Wyatt evil.

PHOEBE: Yeah I mean you'd think he would have more to gain by just taking Wyatt's powers

PIPER: Leo go up and see if Chris can tell you anything, I don't want you pushing him if he can't

LEO: I wouldn't do that.

PIPER: Just go.

Leo orbs up there leaving the sisters to think of ways they could vanquish this Krevloth Demon.

Up there Leo orbs into the room where Chris is and goes over to him and sits down, strokes his hair and whispers his name.

LEO: Chris! Chris!

Chris starts to stirs then opens his eyes.

CHRIS: Dad?

Leo smiles at the fact that Chris has just called him dad.

LEO: Yeah I'm here, how are you feeling?

CHRIS: My shoulder and arm hurts, why can't you heal me?

LEO: I don't know buddy but your mom, your aunts and me are working on making you better. Chris can you answer a few questions for me?

Chris nods slowly wincing at the pain.

LEO: Ok, that demon you think that turns Wyatt was it the Krevloth Demon?

CHRIS: Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?

LEO: We think he might have been the one that sent the darklighters. Do you know why he would want to turn Wyatt?

Chris tries to think but the pain was too much. Leo sees this in his face.

CHRIS: I… I… I can't remember. I'm sorry I've failed you again.

LEO: No Chris you haven't failed me, you could never fail me. I have to go now and see how your mom and aunts are getting on.

CHRIS: No don't leave me again.

LEO: I'll be back soon I promise, I love you Chris.

Leo leans over and kisses Chris on the forehead than orbs out.

Back at the manor the sisters are working on a vanquishing potion when Leo orbs in.

PIPER: Thank god how how's Chris?

LEO: No change, how are things going here?

PIPER: we think we may have found a vanquishing potion so we're putting that together, did you get anything out of Chris?

LEO: No he was too weak but he called me dad.

PIPER: He must be forgiving you, probably knows how much you have been there for him today.

PAIGE: Right I think we got the potion ready, now just to find this Krevloth Demon.

PHOEBE: Before we do that I think we need a plan.

PIPER: Yeah whatever you do, let's find out what's happening to Chris before we go vanquishing him ok.

PHOEBE: Right I think we'll need to trap him so he can't escape.

LEO: Do you think you'll need me? Cause I promised Chris I'd be back.

PIPER: We'll call if we need you; you go and spend some time with your son.

And with that Leo orbs out

PIPER: Right lets get this son of a bitch that is trying to destroy my family.

PAIGE: Not to ruin your rant but do you think it's safe for you to go vanquishing any demons in your condition? It's not like it was with Wyatt.

PIPER: First of all I'm pregnant not dying and secondly no one tries to kill my son and expects to get away with it so I'm going

Both Paige and Phoebe knew that there was no point in trying to argue with Piper once she made her mind up that was that.

PHOEBE: Right I know how to find this sucky demon.

PIPER: Sucky demon?

PHOEBE: Just a lot easier to say than Krev… whatever it was. Right so Paige you trap him and Piper you do the talking, nothings better than a pissed mother to get someone talking and I'll be ready to vanquish the son of a bitch when we get the information we need. Ok so Paige we need you to orb us there.

Paige grabs her sister' hands and once Phoebe tell her where to go the Charmed Ones orbed out.

The sisters orbed into an underground cave where they suddenly ducked, after seeing the Krevloth Demon, they didn't expect him to be so big. The Krevloth Demon was around seven foot tall, green with red horns and yellow eyes.

The sisters were behind a rock whispering.

PAIGE: Wait a minute why are we hiding I thought we came to get this demon?

PHOEBE: Hello did you see the size of that thing, why wasn't that in the book?

PIPER: Yeah well I not gonna sit here while my son is dying, beside we've defeated worse demons remember the Source?

And with that Piper got up and started walking towards the demon.

PIPER: Oi I want a word with you.

The Krevloth Demon suddenly turns around to face the pregnant with. He then sees Paige and Phoebe come out from behind the rock.

PHOEBE: Yeah word has it that you tried to kill my nephew

DEMON: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about but seen as you're here can't hurt my rep to be the demon to defeat three witches and the Charmed Ones at that.

PIPER: Paige quickly the crystals.

Paige telekinetic the crystals round the demon trapping him.

PAIGE: Oh geez looks like your not gonna defeat us today.

PIPER: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?

DEMON: Like I said I don't know what you're on about.

PIPER: Oh you know something so you better start talking.

DEMON: Or what gonna kill me I don't think you will, not if you want to save your son.

PIPER: You are looking at one very pissed mother so start talking or I won't vanquish your sorry ass I'll just make you wish I did, got it.

DEMON: Ok look I did send them darklighters after your son but I don't know what the poison was they use, someone give it to me and told me who he wanted. I honestly didn't know he was the son of a Charmed One, or I wouldn't have gone through with it.

PIPER: Who give you the poison?

DEMON: He didn't tell me his name all I know is he was an Elder.

PHOEBE: An Elder, what did he look like?

DEMON: Medium height well in human terms anyway, dark sort of scuffy hair with a sort of beard thing what is it you humans call them ah yes a goatee, oh yeah he was wearing black robes of some sort.

PAIGE: Oh my god Gideon!

PIPER: Thanks for the information, Phoebe.

Phoebe holds up the vanquishing potion and is about to throw it…

DEMON: Woah wait a minute I thought you said if I told you, you wouldn't kill me?

PIPER: I never actually said that beside you were still part of the plan to kill my son.

Phoebe look at Piper who nods at her so she throws the potion at the demon causing him to bust into flames then explode. Piper, Paige and Phoebe all look at each other then Paige grabs her sisters' hand and orbs them back to the manor.

Back at the manor Piper calls for Leo who almost immediately orbs down.

LEO: You're all ok, what happened?

PHOEBE: Leo I think you'd better sit down.

LEO: Why what's wrong you did find out what's wrong with Chris didn't you?

PAIGE: Not really, you see it turns out the Krevloth Demon was given the poison and told what to do with it.

LEO: Who give it to him?

PIPER: Leo honey I really think you'd better sit down.

Hearing Piper call him honey made him sit down as that could only mean bad news.

LEO: Who was it Piper?

Piper looked at her sisters not knowing how to tell her ex-husband that the man he looked up to the most was behind trying to kill their son.

PIPER: Leo honey it was… Gideon.

Leo's face just fell, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Piper could see the hurt in his face and went over and put her arms around him. They sat like that for a minute before Leo pulled away with anger in his eyes.

LEO: How could he do this to my son? I trusted him, looked up to him and he does this to me, to my family he's not gonna get away with.

Leo orbs out without any warning. Piper started to panic knowing the state he was in god knows what he would do.

PIPER: Paige quickly can you sense him? We need to find him before he does something he regrets

PAIGE: Yeah come on.

She grabs Piper and Phoebe hands and orbs out.

They orbed into the Magic School where they see Leo angrily holding Gideon by the throat up against the wall. Piper, Phoebe and Paige rushed over to him and tried to pull him away but he wouldn't let go.

LEO: How could you do this to my son, to my family, to me? I looked up to you, trusted you even and this is what you do to my trust, try and kill my son.

PIPER: Leo stop it, this isn't going to help Chris. Believe I would love to kill him too but we need to know how to save our son.

Hearing Piper say this Leo released his grip on Gideon but didn't move back.

LEO: You are going to tell us what you did to our son.

Gideon who was trying to get his breath back just looked at Leo, when slowly a grin started to develop on his face and then he started laughing. Leo and the sisters just looked shocked at the way Gideon was reacting.

GIDEON: Do you really think I would tell you? My plan is working out perfectly. I didn't think you'd figure me out this quickly through.

LEO: What plan? To kill Chris?

GIDEON: No to turn Wyatt, Chris just happened to get in my way so ii had to get rid of him. Who do you think tried to get the other Elders to think it would be better if Chris would die?

Leo grabbed hold of Gideon once again by the throat.

LEO: If I could I would kill you right here, but Piper's right it's not gonna help Chris so you are going to tell us how to cure him or I will you take someplace where I could you in a second.

GIDEON: Leo, Leo, Leo, I warned you that staying on earth would make you soft in the head.

LEO: I've not gone soft in the head Gideon. I fell in love with my wife and my sons, love Gideon something you'll never feel cause you're evil.

When Piper heard Leo said he fell in love with wife she couldn't help but look at him shocked at first but then she smiled. Phoebe and Paige also couldn't help but smile when they heard Leo say this.

Leo who was still too angry to realize what he said just let go of Gideon.

LEO: Now you are going to tell us how to cure Chris, if you do I'll make sure you get a fair trail.

GIDEON: I will never tell you.

Leo all of sudden grabs Gideon's arm and orbs away. Piper starts to panic again as she had no idea where he had gone or what he would to Gideon.

PIPER: Where's he gone? We have to find him Paige can you sense him?

Paige closes her eyes for a moment then opens them.

PAIGE: Yeah he's Up There with the other Elders.

PHOEBE: Oh I get it he must be trying to frighten Gideon into talking by taking him to the other Elders.

PIPER: Paige can you take me up there? I need to know what's going on.

PAIGE: I think its best we go back to the manor and wait there.

PHOEBE: Yeah I think she's right, Leo will let us know what's going on.

Up There Leo had orb Gideon to the room that Chris was in. Grabbing Gideon by the back of the neck, Leo drags him over to where Chris is laying.

LEO: Look at what you have done to my son, now you are going to tell me how to save him or I will call all the other Elders in here and tell them what you have done.

GIDEON: If I tell you what you want to know, I want your word that you ask for a light sentence for me.

LEO: I can't do that not after what you've done to Chris.

GIDEON: then I'm afraid I can't help you.

Leo looked over to where Chris was laying and knew he was defeated, as he wanted his son to live.

LEO: Ok I will ask for a light sentence.

GIDEON: Ok the poison I used was called Brixton Death and has an antidote that can be administrated up to twelve hours after first infected. The antidote is in my office at school that is heavily guarded so heavily that I even have difficulty getting in. The antidote is called Brixton Glory.

LEO: Wait a minute that means we have less than an hour left.

GIDEON: Well you'd better get a move on then, don't want anything to happen to this young lad now do we?

Leo looked over at Chris and realized what he had to do. After making sure that Gideon was properly guarded he orbed to the manor.

When Leo appeared in the attic of the manor Piper couldn't help but run over and hug him. Leo was taken aback by this ad didn't know what way to respond but before he had time to Piper pulled away and started hitting him

PIPER: What do you think you were doing disappearing like that? I didn't know what had happened; do you not think I've enough to worry about?

LEO: I'm sorry I had to make Gideon see what he was doing but I found out what we need to know.

PAIGE: You found out what poison was used on Chris?

LEO: Yeah its called Brixton Death, the antidote is called Brixton Glory. Gideon says it's in his office at the school, which is heavily guarded.

PHOEBE: How heavily?

LEO: So heavily that sometimes he can't even get in.

PIPER: Right well you stay here we'll go get the antidote.

LEO: I don't want you going Piper, I don't want anything to happen to you or baby Chris, I'll go.

Piper knew there was no point in arguing with Leo so she gave in.

PIPER: Ok but I want Paige and Phoebe to go with you, you may need them.

LEO: Ok but I have to tell you both we have less than an hour before the antidote is useless.

PIPER: well what are you still doing here? Get going.

And with that Leo orbed out. A couple of seconds later Paige grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs out after Leo.

At the magic school Leo, Paige and Phoebe arrived at Gideon's office.

PAIGE: Doesn't look that hard to get in.

PHOEBE: That's the way it always seems but something always pops out when you least expect it.

LEO: Let's just get a move on ok.

When they near the door to Gideon's office they knew it defiantly wasn't going to be as easy as open the door because all of a sudden a fireball exploded right next to where Paige was standing.

PAIGE: Ok what was that?

LEO: Fireball minefield, difficult to get through these.

PHOEBE: And how exactly do you get through them?

LEO: I have to sense them, you and Paige just step where I step.

So Leo closes his eyes and very slowly and carefully moves forwards then stops and waits for the sisters to move. About ten minutes all three of them safely made it through without too much trouble apart from one time when Leo made a wrong turn and nearly walked straight into one but realized where he was going when he was about a centimeter from the fireball.

When they all gathered safe and sound they got to the door and Paige carefully turned the handle half expecting herself to be thrown backwards or something but surprisingly nothing happened. When they got into the office Leo spotted the cupboard where the antidote was rushed over to it but before he reached it four darklighters shimmered in. This was when all hell broke loose.

Leo whose anger from the past day had been building up charged at one of the darklighters punched him square in the face, saying something about saving his son knocking the darklighter out. He then grabbed the crossbow and threw it towards Phoebe who caught it and then shot the darklighter that was knocked out in case he woke up, she then proceeded to shoot on that was coming towards her. Leo then made another attempt to get to the cupboard only for one of the other darklighters to get in his way. The darklighter was just about to shoot an arrow at him when the darklighter was hit with an arrow. Leo looked over in the direction that the arrow had come from to se phoebe standing there with the crossbow up pointed at the darklighter.

LEO (amazed): Nice shot.

PHOEBE: Yeah thanks.

Leo and Phoebe than looked over towards Paige who was battling the last darklighter. At first they thought she was fighting a losing battle and Phoebe couldn't shoot him, as she didn't have a clear shot. Then Paige swung round did a high kick and kicked him right in the face causing him to spin round before collapsing to the floor, it was then that Phoebe was able to shoot him.

Once they got over the initial shock of the fight Leo ran over to the cupboard and reached for the handle only to be thrown backwards by an invisible force.

LEO: Dammit, Gideon must have out some sort of spell on the cupboard.

PHOEBE: Paige can you orb the antidote?

PAIGE: I'll try, Briton Glory.

A blue light appeared in her hand only to disappear a few seconds later.

PAIGE: It's not working, now what?

LEO: I don't know and we're running out of time.

PHOEBE: Maybe we can cancel Gideon's spell with another one, give me a minute.

Phoebe went over to Gideon's desk and started to scribble something down. A couple of minutes later she had finished writing the spell.

PHOEBE: Ok here we go:

_**In this time and in this place,**_

_**I call upon the mystic race,**_

_**To help us save the one we love,**_

**_Let Chris' life be restored._**

After the spell was said a golden light emerged from the cupboard then disappeared. Leo looked over at Phoebe and Paige before walking over to the cupboard, he slowly reached for the handle and braced himself to be thrown backwards, but amazingly he was able to turn the handle and open the cupboard. Phoebe and Paige ran over towards the cupboard to Leo look for the antidote. After a few seconds Paige spoke.

PAIGE: Found it.

She lifted out a small vial that contained a green liquid and handed it to Leo.

PAIGE: Right you orb Up There quickly.

LEO: Thanks I only hope I'm in time.

PHOEBE: Yeah us too.

Paige and Phoebe looked on as Leo orbed out, Paige then grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed back to the manor to let Piper know what happened, and to wait and see if Chris was alright.

The next morning the sisters were in the attic. Piper was pacing back and forth looking very anxious, and Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the couch looking worried. Suddenly a swirl of blue lights appeared and then before them stood Leo and Chris. Piper's face broke into a big smile then she rushed over to Chris pulling him into a hug, while nearly knocking him over at the same time.

PIPER: Chris sweetie, you're alright, I was so worry we didn't get to you in time.

CHRIS: I'm fine mom; I just can't seem to breathe at the moment.

Piper pulled away.

PIPER: Why what's the matter?

Then realizing what he was on about.

PIPER: Oh right, sorry sweetie, I'm just so happy you're alright.

CHRIS: It's ok. I think I need to sit down a bit still a bit shaky.

PIPER: Why didn't you stay Up There till you felt better?

CHRIS: I just wanted to come home. Do you mind if I go lay down for a bit?

PIPER: Of course not sweetie, Paige would you orb him to his bed? I don't think he's up to walking or orbing on his own.

PAIGE: Yeah not a problem for one of my favorite nephews.

With that she and Chris orb out.

Piper looking at Leo

PIPER: What going to happen to Gideon?

LEO: The Council will decide what punishment he deserves.

PHOEBE: I'm sorry Leo that must be hard on you?

LEO: I'm just glad that Chris is alright, I don't know what I would have done to Gideon if anything happened to him.

PHOEBE: Right well I have to check in at work; don't want to lose my job.

Phoebe leaves the attic leaving Piper and Leo alone.

Piper couldn't help it she had to ask Leo about what he said to Gideon.

PIPER: Leo what you said to Gideon about falling in love with me, did you mean that?

LEO: I've always loved you Piper.

PIPER: Really?

LEO: Yes. There something I've got to tell you, when I was with the Council I asked to be removed as anElder and be your whitelighter again.

PIPER: And what did they say?

Leo went over and pulled Piper into a hug then pulled away and kissed her.

LEO: What do you think they said?

A big grin came across Piper's face and then she remembered something.

PIPER: What about Chris, he's our whitelighter now?

LEO: That's another thing they said Chris could stay with us and they would find him another charge not too far away.

PIPER: And he was happy about that?

LEO: He said he didn't mind, as long as he stayed here with you he was happy.

PIPER: Well I think I'll go give Paige and Phoebe the good news, would you mind checking on Chris?

LEO: No I wanted to see him anyway.

Piper and Leo both waked out of the attic and down the stairs. Leo stopped when he got to where Chris was sleeping; give Piper a kiss on the cheek before going into the room.

LEO: Chris?

Chris started to stare.

CHRIS: Leo, what are you doing here?

Leo was hurt at the fact that Chris was calling him Leo again.

LEO: I just wanted to see how you were.

CHRIS: I'm fine just a bit. I'm sorry about Gideon; I know how much you looked up to him.

LEO: I'm just glad that you're ok, I don't know what I would've done if…

Leo couldn't even bear to think of Chris dying never mind saying it.

LEO: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the future Chris; I just want to make it up to you now.

Chris looked at Leo with tears in his eyes.

CHRIS: I'm sorry too… dad.

Leo smiled at being called dad.

LEO: What are you sorry about; it's me that wasn't there?

CHRIS: For every thing I've done since I've got here.

LEO: You were only protecting you family.

Chris with tears in his eyes started to cry uncontrollable.

CHRIS: I just thought that if I stopped Wyatt from turning evil you would be proud of me the way you are of him

Leo fatherly instincts kicked in then and he pulled Chris into a hug.

LEO: I am proud of you Chris, you're my son, and you don't have to prove yourself to me.

Chris pulled away.

CHRIS: DO you really mean that?

LEO: Of course I do, I love you Chris.

Realizing that he dad really did love him for him Chris pulled Leo into a hug.

CHRIS: I love you too dad.

LEO: Thanks son.

Chris was the first to pull away, as he realized that it looked as if Leo didn't want to let go.

CHRIS: Right I think we better join mom and the aunts downstairs and see who this new charge of mine is.

LEO: Yeah alright, see if we can whip up a big family meal.

Chris gets up to leave followed by Leo who puts his arm around Chris and they both walk downstairs to join the rest of the family

**THE END**


End file.
